


Living Through Me

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Spoilers for Danganronpa V3, the description will be in the notes instead.





	Living Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> Saihara Shuichi visits Akamatsu Kaede's grave after the killing game ended.  
> This is just a quick oneshot I decided to write, but I hope you enjoy it...this is my first time posting anything on here. I'm always open for requests!

Saihara stood under the plain black umbrella that shielded him from the pouring rain, walking towards the small cemetery around the corner from the house he shared with Yumeno and Harukawa. One of his hands rested on the handle of the umbrella while the other held one light pink rose. He made his way past the other 12 graves and went to the second to last one. None of the graves stood out by any means, they were all simple plates of grey stone with their name in black on it. It’s not like he expected anything grand for them though. Team Danganronpa had given the survivors a nice house together, loads of money that could supply them for life if carefully spent, and therapy...even though all of them were against it. However, when it came to a deceased, it seemed like they didn’t matter at all to them. They were simply useless pawns to Team Danganronpa, it surprised Saihara that they even took the time to bury a few of the salvageable bodies and give all of the passed students grave. 

Saihara dropped the umbrella when he reached the grave of Kaede Akamatsu, blooming cherry blossom trees swayed above him, but still not protecting him from the rain at all. He didn’t mind the rain that soaked through his dark colored clothes, instead he kneeled at the grave and placed the single rose down on the grave. 

“You know Akamatsu-san, I’m really truly grateful to have met somebody like you...even though our time together was cut quite short,” Saihara began, he didn’t care that his clothes were completely drenched by now, he didn’t care if anyone thought he was insane for talking to a dead person, but he did care for Akamatsu. 

“Life just goes along, I guess… and of course with the situation that we were in, it was given that we would have to part sometime...I do wish that I could’ve taken your spot…” Saihara continued. “But don’t worry Akamatsu-san, I’ll make sure I’ll carry on the memories that we made together, and even though the thought of them brings me pain, I’ll try my best to smile whenever I think of them.” Saihara knew that he would try his best to think of the best moments that he had with Akamatsu, yet the endless pain in his heart was slowly tearing him apart. He would do anything, anything to have her right beside him now, smiling happily together. None of his classmates dead, instead smiling as they held each other closely. He wished he could trade his life for his deceased classmates...

He knew that it was a miracle that someone like him had made it alive, it seemed like a miracle, but it was the opposite to him. He wished that someone else could’ve taken his spot as a survivor, taking him out of this misery. Yes, Saihara knew that he should’ve been thankful that he survived, but there was no recovering from being placed in a killing game, and knowing that his former self before the game was happy with being chosen. He shook away those thoughts for now, and instead tried to focus on the thoughts that Akamatsu and him had made during the short time they had together. He could hear her voice humming along to Clair De Lune as she seemed to play with everything she had. He could hear her voice calling out Saihara’s name as she placed his hand on his and comforted him about their current situation.

Before he knew it, he had already broken the words that he had just told her… he was crying, “I-I’m sorry Akamatsu-san,” He croaked out, “I tried so hard, but yet I couldn’t save you, I know that none of this was your fault...I’ll make sure that I carry you along with me, please keep that in mind…” And with that note, he shakily stood up again and grabbed the umbrella that was on the ground next to him. He wasn’t just living for himself, but for Akamatsu and him… He would recover from the killing game, and make sure that it would never happen again. 

“Thank you Akamatsu-san.”


End file.
